Gerotor motor pumps are utilized in commercial, industrial, and consumer devices in order to provide reliable high-torque power in a wide variety of applications. These applications include agriculture harvesters, commercial tractors, scissor lifts, lawn mowers, and other applications. Examples of hydraulic motors include: 1) those with a separate orbiting valve including: a) White U.S. Pat. No. 3,452,680 entitled Hydraulic Pump Assembly; b) White U.S. Pat. No. 5,173,043 entitled Reduced Size Hydraulic Motor; and, c) White U.S. Pat. No. 4,877,383 entitled Device Having Sealed Control opening and orbiting Valve; 2) those with a valve integral with the rotor including: a) White U.S. Pat. No. 6,257,853 entitled Hydraulic Motor with Pressure Compensating Plate; and, b) White U.S. Pat. No. 4,717,320 entitled Gerotor Motor Balancing Plate; and, 3) those with a rotating valve including: a) White U.S. Pat. No. 6,074,188 entitled Multiplate Hydraulic Motor Valve.
These devices, while utilizing differing types of valving, all include a wobblestick interconnecting the rotating and orbiting gerotor to the drive shaft. This location is a critical connection for passing the torque drive of the units. Various designs have been developed for the teeth of the wobblestick. An example includes White U.S. Pat. No. 5,356,342 entitled Teeth for a Wobblestick. In this device, the wobblestick has a uniform diameter through out the length of the wobblestick including the root of the teeth for the wobblestick. The wobblestick itself has a sliding tooth contact with both the rotor and drive shaft.